


day one. attachment

by redandyellowroses



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellowroses/pseuds/redandyellowroses
Summary: This is my first time posting something that I wrote, and it’s unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcomed :) I hope you liked it, and Happy Advent!





	day one. attachment

[ ](https://imgur.com/4BHj4J7)

Kurt paced in front of the living room window. 3:57 p.m. Every minute that passed made his stomach flip anxiously. 3:59 p.m.  _Where is he?_  At 4:02pm, Kurt let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when a black car parked in front of his house.

Despite his nervous state, Blaine was driving with calm. When the clock hit 3:55 p.m. his heart skipped a beat. He knew the talk he will have with Kurt that afternoon could change their friendship, and that thought send a shiver through his spine. The clock read 4:02 p.m. and Blaine grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car. His usual smile wasn’t there, he had a frown in his face and a troubled look in his eyes. When the front door opened Kurt welcomed him with a soft “hey” and a half smile.

 

“Hi, how are you?” Blaine asked while looking at his friend in the eye, just to find more anxiousness and uncertainty.

“I’m fine…” said Kurt as he closed the door “Confused… You?”

“Same.”

“C'me on, we need to talk. My dad’s working, we are alone. I hope that’s okay?”

“Yeah, no worries”

Kurt guided Blaine into the living room where they sat on the couch. The silence was tense, both were expecting the other to acknowledge the awkward situation.

“So… When did you notice?” Kurt broke the silence, impatient to know more.

“This morning. I… I didn’t know what to think at first. Then you sent me that text, and I assumed it happened to you too. When did you see it?”

“Last night… I was speechless, that’s why I texted you this morning” Kurt said groaning and covering his face with his hands “I wonder what it means… I wonder when did it appear… Do you think we need to see a doctor?”

Blaine looked at Kurt with amazement. He was blocked and couldn’t speak, while his friend was voicing his thoughts and fears freely. “I d-d-don’t know… Maybe?”

The room filled with silence once again. Both friends were lost in their thoughts about how big the problem was and all the things they couldn’t tell each other yet.

Blaine gasped when he saw a peek of the red line in his friend’s little finger. “Can I see it?” Kurt looked at him surprised, and Blaine knew he had voiced his question out loud.  _There’s no way back now._

Kurt extended his left hand with deliberate movements and Blaine received it between his. He parted the little finger from the other ones in a soft motion and sighed. There it was, written in the inside of the finger with bright red letters…  _Blaine Anderson_. He breathed deeply, warmth coated his insides and he felt calm after that long morning of being on edge because of their marks.

“We have them in different hands”

“Really?”

“Yes. Yours is in the left little finger and mine is in the right one”

“Can I see it?”

“Of course” Kurt sat closer, his knee bumping with Blaine’s, but he couldn’t think about it, the only thing in his head was his friend’s pinky. The right one, where the red line wrote  _Kurt Hummel_.

“What should we do?” asked Kurt with a soft voice.

“Well, we’ve established neither of us knows what this means… we could Google it? We will probably find some information” Kurt agreed with a nod. A small force, almost imperceptible, pulled their hands together and made unclasping them tough. Kurt looked at their fingers laced together and melt in the inside. This was everything he dreamed about.  _Does he feel the same? What if this means he is **the one**?_

With a loud sigh Kurt release Blaine’s hands and grabbed his phone that was resting in the coffee table. After overcoming the sadness that hit his chest with the parting, Blaine fished his own phone from the his bag on the floor.

The boys typed in the search bar looking for an explanation and several minutes passed without them talking. Blaine read every article, post and news entry he found, nothing was certain, there was almost none information about “a name written in red in one’s finger”, what he did found was useless.

“Any luck? I have none here” he scrolled down, waiting for an answer that never came. Worried he pulled his sight from the phone to look at Kurt that was reading something very interesting in his screen.  “Kurt did you find something?” he asked brushing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Oh.. yeah. I did… You should read it” his voice was firm but somewhat lost in the words displayed on the screen.

“I’m too eager. Tell me, what does it say?”

“Well… Maybe you find it silly, but for me it makes sense,“  he started with a blush that tinted his cheeks “It’s a blog post, about a girl in Asia and her lover… She writes about the morning she woke up and found the name of her boyfriend written in her little finger after two days of dating. Unlike us, she didn’t talk directly to him, she asked her grandmother for help.” Kurt stopped talking abruptly.  _What if he doesn’t believe in this kind of things? What if he believes this is nonsense?_

“What did the grandmother said?” Blaine ignored the intense blush in Kurt’s cheeks and his pounding heart excited about the answer. “She told her granddaughter about a Japanese myth, about a red thread that attaches soulmates together, do you know about it?” Blaine agreed silently “and that she believes the universe is showing people that find their soulmates because love became questioned and threatened in the modern world.” The sentence hang in the air for a few seconds “There is a picture, do you want to see it?”

“Yes, please” Kurt handed to phone to him, and the image that filled the screen was beautiful. Two fingers, resting against each other and the red words decorating them. “I know for you might be stupid or a silly story that a girl wrote when she was bored… but for me… it made more sense that all those articles that said nothing in the end”

Blaine left the phone on the couch and grabbed Kurt’s hands “It’s not stupid, it’s beautiful… and romantic” His warm hazel eyes were filled with wonder and adoration. His look meant everything to Kurt, who began to believe they were feeling the same.

“You really think that?”

“Yeah, don’t you?”

“Yes, but is it possible? Could we really be…?” Kurt looked away from Blaine’s eyes, his cheeks coloring and his breath shallow.

“Soulmates?” Blaine added with a smile on his lips. “Why don’t we find out?” With that question, a delighted look invaded the boys’ faces. Their eyes locked, and even though they didn’t have all the answers, deep down they knew they were attached forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something that I wrote, and it’s unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcomed :) I hope you liked it, and Happy Advent!


End file.
